1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to training aids and more particularly, to training aids used to teach pool or billiards players to anticipate and control the deflection paths of a cue ball imparted with top spin, back spin or no spin.
2. Description of the Related Art
When making a pool or billiards shot, the cue stick must be aimed along a path that extends an imaginary ‘ghost ball’ located adjacent to the desired contact point on the object ball. The line extending from the center of the ghost ball, the center of the object ball, and the center of the desired cup is called the ‘object ball path’.
In addition to developing aiming skills and cue stick stroke mechanics, advance Players apply spin to the cue ball to control its trajectory after impacting the object ball. to For advance players to set up the cue ball in the optimal position for next shot.
When the cue ball is struck above the center axis, topspin is created that causes the cue ball to immediately roll forward towards the object ball and continue to roll forward after impacting the object ball. If the cue ball is struck below center axis, backspin is created which causes the cue ball to initially roll backward and slide across the table towards the object ball. When the cue ball impacts the object ball, the cue ball rolls backwards along the object line. If backspin is applied to the cue ball and the distance between the cue ball and the object ball is large, the cue ball will eventually roll in a forward direction as it travels along the aim line path. When the cue ball impacts the object ball, the cue ball will travel forward only a short distance depending on the amount of backspin and the distance traveled.
When the cue ball is struck in the center, the cue ball will initially slide across the table a short distance without spin (called Stun). Eventually after a short distance, friction causes the cue ball to spin forward. When a ‘stun’ cue ball impacts the target ball, it ricochets off the target ball in natural direction and speed according to the laws of physics.
In addition to creating top spin and bottom spin, advance players will sometimes impart side spin, commonly known as ‘English’, to the cue ball. The side spin may be left side spin or right side spin and can be imparted by themselves or combined with the three spin strokes mentioned above.
Advance players are also familiar with the ‘90 degree angle rule’ that states that with a stun shot, the cue ball and object ball will be deflected along paths 90 degrees apart. Advance players are also familiar with the ‘30 degree angle rule’ that states that when the cue ball is spinning forward, and hits one-half of the object ball, the cue ball will be deflected 30 degrees away from the aiming line.
It is important that beginning players use a proper stance, hold and move the cue stick evenly and smoothly when making a shot. It is also important that the player hold his or her head down with their eyes focused on the contact point on the cue ball and the aiming line. Unfortunately, beginning players do not know or forget when the ‘90 and 30 degree angle rules’ should be applied. As a result, beginning players never advance to the next skill level.
What is needed is a teaching aid that can be used by a beginning player that helps them remember the 90 and 30 degree angle rule and to help them properly align the cue stick to apply the rule during a game.